ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Shoot A Crooked Arrow
The scene fades from Catwoman's wrist-comm into a barren wasteland. Cleral and Terso stand among many slain warriors. * Cleral: We should stay together, Terso. Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention. Not all of it welcome. * Terso: You are right, Cleral. But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honour him. * Cleral: Let us proceed then, Batgirl (Terso). * Terso: We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered. * Cleral: If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of Bi-Han's demise. We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us all he knows. * Terso: If he killed Bi-Han, he will die. (She turns face to his friend.) Be stealthful as the night... (They both place a hand over their hearts.) * Cleral: ...and deadly as the dawn. (Terso walks off. As Cleral watches him leave, he turns around at the sound of a new voice.) * X-Mathers: The emperor was wise to send me here. The Justice League do walk uninvited in his realm. * Cleral: Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Miami business. * X-Mathers: I am Dr. X-Mathers and I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders! (They fight. Cleral defeats X-Mathers with his bow and quiver of arrows.) * Cleral: Where there is smoke, there is fire. (He checks over X-Mathers, who is out cold.) * Cleral: Sleep well, doctor. (Cleral walks off into the Living Forest, where he spots Kano and Shang Tsung testing out a pair of RPG launchers.) * Kano: With a whole army toting these, no one in Outworld or Earthrealm could stand up to you. (He shoots off an RPG into the distance while Shang Tsung examines another launcher.) * Shang Tsung: Well done. You may tell your fellow Black Dragon that I am very interested in your merchandise. (As Kano shoots off another RPG, Cleral walks into the clearing.) * Cleral: Shang Tsung! (Both Shang Tsung and Kano look rather bothered at the intrusion.) * Kano: I'll take care of him. No charge. (He puts down the rocket launcher and walks toward Cleral.) * Kano: One dead hero in a tick. (They fight. Cleral defeats Kano.) * Cleral: Stay down. I would have words with your associate. (Shang Tsung now walks into Smoke's path.) * Cleral: Tell me what you know of Sub-Zero's death. (Reptile suddenly appears next to Shang Tsung and snarls, ready for combat. Shang Tsung stops him from advancing and then morphs into Bi-Han.) * Cleral: What? (When Shang Tsung speaks, his voice is of the elder Sub-Zero.) * Shang Tsung: Despite his failure at my tournament, I'll wager he was more powerful than you, Green Arrow. * Cleral: Assuming his form will not give you his skill, shapeshifter. * Shang Tsung: Let us see if arrows can freeze. (They fight. Cleral defeats Shang Tsung.) * Cleral: Now, answer me! What do you know of Sub-Zero? (Cleral gets punched in the face by an invisible attacker.) * Cleral: What? * Sektor: Cleral! (As Cleral looks around, he gets hit in the stomach. He's struck twice more and staggers back. Smiling at the distraction, Shang Tsung conjures up his magic and teleports himself, Reptile and the cache of weapons away (Kano has also slipped away in the melee). Meanwhile, Sektor disables his camouflage and stands in front of Cleral - but not as a human. He is now completely encased in a metal exoskeleton - in other words, he's a cyborg.) * Sektor: You have disobeyed the directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple. * Cleral: Sektor?! * Sektor: You will return with us to begin your transformation. * Cleral: You actually did it. You're a cyborg! * Sektor: We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night... more deadly than the dawn! (They fight. Cleral defeats Sektor.) * Cleral: I will never submit! (As he turns to leave the area, several more cyborgs teleport into the fray and surround Cleral. They restrain him using some sort of pulse charge emitting from their arms. Just then, Superman flies into the area with Beron.) * Superman: There is great energy nearby. * Beron: Um... Superman... (He points over to where Cleral and the cyborgs are. Superman receives another vision; this time of Cleral turning into an archer assassin.) * Superman: They must not take him. (He charges up his heat vision and fires it at the cyborgs. The power burns all of the cyborgs at once, stopping them from restraining Cleral. Sektor gets back to his feet and, noting the disadvantage he's now at, activates his stealth camouflage and disappears. The remaining cyborgs, all shorted out by the electricity, collapse on the ground, leaving only Cleral standing. As he sees Beron and Superman approach him, Cleral crosses himself and kneels in front of him.) * Cleral: Thank you, Superman. I am called Green Arrow. (He stands up.) * Cleral: Why are you here in Outworld? * Superman: To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us, Cleral. * Cleral: Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Terso as well. * Beron: Terso? Call me crazy with a K... but didn't we see him die? * Cleral: The Grand Master intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. Terso is in danger. * Superman: The tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there. * Cleral: Then let us go. Terso's soul depends on it. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3 Category:Mystery Scenes